madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheedo the Fragile/@comment-72.238.40.41-20150712201758
I haven't seen the comic books that Taipan mentions- but I challenge that the wives would self-abort, or that the chastity belts had any purpose of keeping them from self aborting - for these reasons: 1) the wives seem to have a principle (stated when Nux jumps into the rig and throws a chain around Furiosa's neck) of "no unnecessary killing". I think it would follow that they would see self-abortion as killing an innocent, not deserving of being killed (even though they must be repulsed at carrying IJ's child) - but also, 2) becoming pregnant would probably mean being left alone by IJ - once the goal of impregnation was achieved. Remember, we are shown that IJ is an old and sick man, desperate for heirs. His goal is to impregnate each wife, more than sexual fun and games - and 3) being pg would no doubt entitle a wife to the very best treatment and food - which may have had some appeal in this hostile world - as IJ needed each pregnancy to safely continue to produce the offspring he wants, and needs. And, if a pg wife were to self-abort, it would only mean, it can be imagined, being beaten as punishment, and more rape until she was pg again - and then getting chained for the nine months - or otherwise kept from self-aborting again. Also, consider that there were only three chastity belts left in the sand – not five. Of the five wives, two - Agharad (huge with child) and Dag (we learn later), are already pg, and three aren't yet. We see Dag cut one of the belts off Cheedo. I believe the other two belts had been on Capable and Toast. Since the teeth on the belts have room enough for an aborting implement to be inserted anyway, I believe the belts, therefore, served no anti-self-aborting purpose and were there only as safeguard to keep any other man than IJ from impregnating the not-as-yet pg wives (I can't imagine that any man would have been so bold as to attempt to rape one of IJ's wives, even if he thought he could get away with it - and I can't imagine any of the wives accepting a lover from the choices there in the Citadel...but IJ obviously didn't want to risk the chance of either happening...) Lastly, even if any pg wife were to be self-aborting and getting away with it - she would eventually become thought of as infertile, and would have no value to IJ as a "breeder" and no doubt would not be kept as a breeder/wife. Now, that might sound like a good reason for a wife to self-abort - if she thought she would just be demoted to caretaker of the other women - like Ms. Giddy (whom I suspect may have been one of IJ's early wives - possibly Rictus' mother) but a beautiful infertile woman might well be put to other horrible use - like, maybe sexual fodder for the war boys. So, no, regardless of what might be in the comic books, I don't believe the wives would self-abort or that the belts were put on them to keep them from self-aborting. It would be horrible to be raped and to become pg by IJ and have to carry and deliver his offspring, but the wives would have realized that self-abortion wouldn't have been an answer, even if they had been willing to do it. C.C.